shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Squad
Legendary Squad is the name of a main quest in Chapter II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at Hundred School Tournament. Story It is the fight before the final of the Tournament. Galen is very grateful for what the player has done for his school. June asks Galen if he knows anything about the opponent. Galen replies by telling them he is a member of the Golden Demon, an elite unit that is not inferior to the Heralds. He was a member together with June's father. Fight Info The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the players must win two rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Golden Demon before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Golden Demon *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Crown Defender (Shuang Gou) *Armor: Demon Ward *Helm: Demon's Crown *Ranged Weapon: Wyvern's Claws (Boomerangs) Move and Perks *'Striking Chain ' A sequence of 6 attacks with Shuang Gou. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 3 seconds after a successful attack. *'Flurry ' Increase damage for each hit while maintaining a Combo of 3 hits. *'Poison Skin ' A chance to deal 100% of incoming Body hit damage to the player. *'Cornered Cat ' Gain more damage when his health is under 25%. Shadow Abilities *'Slide ' Rolls forward through the player, knocking them down and ending up behind them. Then, he leaps back towards the player, interlocking and throwing his Shuang Gou downwards at them in midair, spinning and slicing the player like a boomerang before they split and return to his hands. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while Golden Demon is twirling his legs in the air, kicking the player many times. *'Burst ' Slams a fist into the ground, causing a close-range explosive burst of Shadow energy around Golden Demon, and teleporting him backward. *'Cage ' Charges up and leaps, throwing a boomerang towards the player. Upon hit, a shadow boomerang flies in a circle around the player for 3 seconds, damaging them if touched. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 10 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. The players also obtain Striking Chain, the Epic Special Move for Shuang Gou. Additionally, three more cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery legendary squad (1).jpg legendary squad (2).jpg legendary squad (3).jpg legendary squad (4).jpg legendary squad (5).jpg legendary squad (6).jpg legendary squad (7).jpg legendary squad (8).jpg legendary squad (9).jpg legendary squad (20).jpg legendary squad (12).jpg legendary squad (13).jpg legendary squad (14).jpg legendary squad (15).jpg legendary squad (10).jpg|If player loses legendary squad (19).jpg legendary squad (11).jpg legendary squad (21).jpg legendary squad (16).jpg|If player wins legendary squad (17).jpg legendary squad (18).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Dynasty